Power amplifiers are typically a major source of non-linearity in communication systems. Tactical satellite transmission systems may be particularly sensitive to non-linearity because of their inherently high peak-to-average power ratios (PAPR). To reduce the effects of non-linearity, the non-linearity of a power amplifier can be estimated, and a signal can be pre-distorted in accordance to the estimate to compensate for the non-linearity. Known techniques, however, may not sufficiently reduce the effects of non-linearity in certain situations. It is generally desirable to sufficiently reduce the effects of non-linearity.